


Knowing you (biblically)

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Worldbuilding, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Using Taboo Sigils to bring someone back from being Erased was not something you could do on a whim. It took careful preparations and a perfect knowledge ofwhoyou were trying to get back. So Sanae tried to get Sho to open up to him. And maybe ended up opening himself more than planned in the process.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Minamimoto Sho
Kudos: 22





	Knowing you (biblically)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to write about naga!Megumi =D  
> *ends up with this*  
> I... swear every step was logical when I took it =')
> 
> Anyway... enjoy? ^^

Coding Soul into another shape was not difficult.

Well, it was not if you had the Imagination to do it, anyway. Which, sure, meant that almost no one in the whole UG could, but that was not the point.

The point was: when someone was Erased, their Soul was dispersed and if you wanted to get the person back, you had to somehow condense that Soul back in one place. Hence the Sigil.

Sanae had hesitated before telling Sho this was even possible. Using a Taboo Sigil to gather Soul was bound to introduce changes into the code, changes you couldn't get out. Whatever the shape given to the Soul afterwards, it was still Taboo, one way or another. But Sho had seemed to see it as a potential advantage, and Sanae had relented. He needed him after all, and having a plan B was never too much. (Even if technically having to resurrect Sho was way lower than B in the alphabet.)

That being said, creating a Sigil harvesting any residual Soul to code it into Noise was way easier than creating one targeting one Soul in particular and then coding it back into the corresponding body. You had to be very careful in your drawing… and you had to know intimately the Soul you were trying to gather and recode.

That was why Sanae was presently standing in front of a very disgruntled Sho.

"Don't you already know enough of me? You don't need to solve my equation!"  
"If you want the Sigil to be perfect, then I'll need to _solve your equation_ as you say. I'll need to know your equation inside and out, be able to recognize your Music among all those in Shibuya…"  
"Fine!" Sho cut him, crossing his arms defensively. "What do you need to do?"  
"I'll need to touch your Soul. Just relax, alright? I'll be careful not to force anything if you block me out."

Sho squared his shoulders and threw him a defiant look. Sanae internally sighed. Trust didn't come easy to Sho, and he was uncertain this would be possible at all. But he could always try.

Sanae slowly reached out to put a hand on Sho's neck. Tension was radiating from his whole body; Sanae took his time letting Sho adjust to the contact, and then lightly brushed against his Soul.

Of course there would be numbers and formulas. After all, Music was made of numbers, when you looked at it from the right point of view, so it all made sense. So Sanae let his mind –his Soul really– slide against Sho's, mapping every note, every number.

He was so focused on his task that it took Sho's gripping his shoulders for him to realise something was wrong. He blinked, trying to stop _feeling_ and get back to more traditional senses.

"Sho? Are you ok?"

No verbal answer, but a full body shiver. Now that Sanae was _looking_ , Sho seemed… feverish, maybe? His eyes were unfocused, and it was obvious he leant on Sanae only to stay upright.

Without thinking, Sanae put one arm behind Sho to help him. When no protestation came, he knew Sho was really out of it. He scanned his surface thoughts, finding his mental walls totally down.

Oh. Sho _felt_ everything Sanae was doing. No wonder he had a hard time keeping track of his body.

"Come here," Sanae gently said, trying to pull Sho toward a chair.

Sho managed one step before his knees gave out. Sanae caught him before he could hurt himself, but he was now seriously worried. Maybe this had not been a good idea at all.

"H…" Sho muttered into his shoulder.

For once, hearing his habit to avoid the "Mr" to go straight to the initial was reassuring far more than amusing.

"I'm sorry," Sanae answered. "I had no idea…"  
"Cut down the crap," Sho managed to say, "just finish this."  
"… Are you sure?"

Sho just nodded against Sanae's shoulder, but with his mental walls virtually nonexistent Sanae could feel he was sincere.

It was weird seeing Sho so vulnerable, and even so _calm_. He was usually full of nervous energy and prompt to distance himself from anyone; now Sanae was cradling him in his arms and Sho was… he was _enjoying_ it, apparently.

"OK, I'm gonna move us," Sanae warned, before teleporting them to his bedroom.

As an Angel, he didn't need to sleep, but he could enjoy the comfort of lying down on a bed. Right now, it would be safest for Sho, too.

He put him down carefully; Sho whimpered when Sanae stopped touching him for a handful of seconds.

"I'm here," Sanae couldn't help but reassure.

He sat down next to Sho, took his hand, and delved back into his Soul.

It was a beautiful Soul, intricate and complex, but with a solid Imagination that made it way harder to break than the delicate formulas could imply. Learning it all would take time, but caressing it like this was… well, pleasurable.

Sanae crushed down the spark of guilt that threatened to take over. Yes, he was liking this process, but he was doing it for a reason, so it was not as if he had lied to Sho to… abuse him. And it had taken him by surprise, anyway.

Then Sho moaned, breaking his concentration. Sanae realised that at some point his hand not holding Sho's had found its way to Sho's thigh, Sho's breathing was laboured, and this was _not_ caused by pain or distress.

Sanae felt himself blush, transfixed by the sight of Sho squirming on the bed, his arousal impossible to hide.

"Don't… don't stop…" Sho begged.  
"You… we didn't…"  
"What?" Sho barked, impatient.  
"We didn't talk about… that. I had no clue it could have that kind of… effect, and…"  
"Do you want it?" Sho cut him.

Sanae stared. Then he searched inward and _yes_ , he wanted this. Probably not in the same way as Sho, given he was way farther from humanity than him, but he _wanted_.

He nodded, and Sho was on him, hands trembling and tongue already probing his own. Sanae felt their Souls clash and grind together and forgot how to breathe.

Sanae was not interested in the physicality of the act, but with his Soul so close to Sho's, almost intertwined, he couldn't help but _feel it_ anyway. The way Sho was shaking with _need_ , blood rushing, burning.

Sanae didn't care about his own body, but he definitely wanted more of _that_.

He had never kissed ( _but then never did Sho_ whispered the Soul against his) but neither of them cared about inexperience. They had their feedback loop going on, helping them find the right moves, the best touches, and enhancing every sensation. Sanae tried to press closer to Sho, not sure if he was moving his Soul, his body, or both, just that it felt _right_.

" _Yes_ …" Sho whimpered, or thought, Sanae didn't even know anymore.

He could feel Sho everywhere inside of his Soul, and that was not the plan at all, but he didn't care. It felt too good to regret it. He _welcomed_ him.

Some small part of him was trying to keep track of Sho's Soul –after all, he still needed to _learn_ it– but he was quickly getting overwhelmed. He was not used to feeling so _anchored_ to a body, even if right now he was getting more sensations from Sho's than from his own. Then he felt a hand palming his erection –no, Sho's– he was the one touching Sho, he was the one moaning while Sho was almost sobbing against his neck…

Suddenly something shifted, turning "not exactly enough" into "way too much". Pain resonated through their bond and Sanae struggled to extract himself from Sho's Soul before someone got hurt. He managed to get back to a point where he knew which body was whose, and realised his Frequency had shifted. He was loosing his grip on his UG body, and that was what was hurting Sho. He hurried to tune down, and immediately felt Sho's relief.

This was getting out of hand. He didn't want to risk making Sho suffer or even wound him. He tried to convince his arms to release their hold on Sho and discovered that now he was shaking too.

"Don't…" Sho mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Don't leave me hanging," Sho completed –begged.

Sanae should have protested. He really should have. But right now, he couldn't deny anything to Sho.

Their Souls were probably too close still.

Sanae allowed himself a few seconds to try to calm down. He needed a bit more control if they were to do anything else than separating. Then Sho bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Sanae's thigh, and Sanae's hope of keeping his cool shattered.

"Sho…" he protested weakly.

Sho kissed him, and Sanae fought to keep at least a modicum of control over his Frequency. Diving blindly into… whatever this was would not end well, but damn was it tempting.

Slowly, Sanae turned his grip on Sho's hair into a caress and set his other hand to opening Sho's pants. The kiss became more and more clumsy as they both fell back into urgent arousal. Sho tentatively pressed his Soul back against Sanae's, but this time they were both careful to avoid getting stuck into each other. The physical sensations bled through, though, and it was the best thing _ever_.

Taking an erect cock in hand for the first time should have been awkward, but Sanae was riding on Sho's memories of touching himself, and so he already knew what would affect him the most. For half a second, their shared consciousness wondered if they wanted to make it last, but then they realised they were already way too far gone for this. So Sanae made his grip firmer, delighting in the pulse of pleasure he received, and tried to set up a rhythm without getting lost in the fact that Sho was positively _rutting_ against his Soul.

Sanae was overwhelmed by the intensity that was _sex_ (he knew that humans loved it, but had never thought it would be… _this_ ), and neither of them had ever been this closely intimate to anyone. Despite his efforts, Sanae soon lost all coordination and let Sho's instincts move his body instead. He wanted more, still, and couldn't help slipping farther into Sho's Soul.

Sho's orgasm took him by surprise and he almost changed Frequency _again_. He whited out.

When he came back to his senses, Sho was clinging to him, breathing hard. Sanae was feeling boneless down to his very core. Their Souls were still brushing against each other, but fortunately they had mostly separated during their loss of control. (Sanae didn't want to experience first-hand what a fusion of Souls could lead to.) His hand was splattered with semen, but he couldn't find the energy to will it away.

How was he so _exhausted_?

Sho laughed, Sanae feeling it through his chest as much as he heard him.

_What?_ he thought, too lazy to speak out loud.  
"We probably got the most intense first time _ever_ ," Sho informed him,"so it's normal to be tired…"  
"And you find it funny?"

Sho hummed and nuzzled into his neck before settling. Sanae didn't ask if he was seriously going to take a nap half on top of him, he could still read his surface thoughts enough to get his answer.

As an Angel, he didn't need to sleep, but right now it felt like a damn good idea. He forced himself to use a burst of magic to clean up their mess, tucked Sho back into his pants and, reluctantly, separated their Souls. Sho muttered a protest, but then Sanae hugged him closer and he relaxed.

The last thought crossing Sanae's mind before he fell asleep was that even if what happened had not been his plan at all, he now was definitely the most familiar with Sho's Soul he could ever get.


End file.
